1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector comprising a reception housing in which a number of first connecting terminals connected to respective conductors are accommodated and an insertion housing in which a number of second connecting terminals connected to respective conductors are accommodated, said first and second connecting terminals being connected to each other by inserting said insertion housing into said reception housing.
2. Related Art Statement
Recently the number of electric conductors for connecting electric instruments has been increased. To this end, there is generally used a connector. However, since the number of the connecting terminals is increased, it is necessary to insert the insertion housing into the reception housing with a very large force. This apparently inhibits an efficient operation for coupling the reception housing and insertion housing with each other.